Go the distance
by Megnove
Summary: E stavolta eccoci con la canzone di "Hercules", e dal punto di vista di lui... (Sì, mi piace anche la canzone di Megara, ma non la userò, non è molto in personaggio! ;) Ricordatevi anche "Zero to Hero" mentre la leggete, comunque!)


**Go the Distance**

Qual è il mio posto?  
Dov'è la mia casa?

_I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be_

Quando ero piccolo… avrei dato qualunque cosa per essere come gli altri.  
Eppure… eppure, forse, no.  
Sì… se non avessi avuto questo colore di capelli… questa pelle chiara, questi occhi… forse mi avrebbero lasciato in pace. Forse mi avrebbero trattato come uno di loro. Mi _odiavo_ per il mio aspetto.  
Anche perché… dovevo averlo preso da mio padre… chiunque lui fosse…  
Eppure…  
Se lui mi avesse amato… se avesse saputo di me, e un giorno fosse tornato a prendermi? Se fosse stato una brava persona?  
Mi guardavo allo specchio e pensavo… questo è l'unico legame che ho con i miei genitori.  
In fondo, perché avrei dovuto vergognarmene? Così provavo vergogna… per la mia stessa vergogna. Provavo ira… verso chi me la rinfacciava. Quante volte ho preso a pugni qualche ragazzino che mi aveva preso in giro per la mia faccia.  
Sì… detestavo me stesso. Eppure c'era anche una parte di me che si ribellava…  
…mi passavo le mani sul viso, quando nessuno poteva vedermi, e mi chiedevo come sarebbe stato essere accarezzato da qualcuno che mi volesse bene proprio per quel viso.  
Mi chiedevo… _perché_ non potevo essere amato per _me stesso?_

_I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong_

Un giorno… fantasticavo. Quando fossi cresciuto…  
Forse avrei potuto fare qualcosa che avrebbe impressionato tutti.  
Che mi avrebbe fatto ammirare da tutti.  
Un giorno sarei diventato ricco… famoso…  
E allora mi avrebbero amato… nonostante il mio aspetto.  
Allora mi sarei sentito consolato. Mi sarei sentito… parte di qualcosa.  
E anche se non mi avessero amato… quando fossi diventato indipendente… avrei potuto farmela da solo una casa. Un posto mio.  
Un posto dove avere tutto quello che volevo.  
Dove sentirmi a mio agio… non dovermi vergognare…  
…non sentirmi più così terribilmente _solo_.  
Un giorno gliel'avrei fatta vedere…  
Sognavo… mentre il cuore mi si stringeva come uno stomaco, per la fame e per la sete.

_Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through_

Eh eh eh… già… ero proprio un _bambino_… non è vero?  
Se sarò molto bravo… se sarò molto cattivo… se sarò molto buono…  
Forse riuscirò a meritarlo un posto mio…  
Così pensavo… senza capire quello che desideravo _veramente_.  
E intanto, mentre crescevo, qualcuno aveva deciso che bisognava _rimettermi al mio posto_.  
Che dovevo _imparare a stare al mio posto_.  
E dentro di me, quasi avevo cominciato a dar loro ragione.  
Forza, prendetemi in giro. Odiatemi. Maltrattatemi, schernitemi. Cosa avrete mai fatto che non mi sia già stato fatto da altri prima di voi? Cosa avrete mai fatto… che io non abbia già fatto a me stesso?  
E alla fine, qualcuno decise che non avrei mai più avuto un posto mio al mondo. Mai più.  
Per sempre emarginato… per sempre diverso…  
Per sempre privo di una casa mia sulla terra.  
_Se ve ne andrete di qui, dove altro potrete stare?_ ci dissero. E avevano ragione…  
E quanto… avevano _torto_.  
Separandomi da tutti… mi avevano donato… quello di cui avevo davvero bisogno.  
Le _prime persone_ con cui non dovevo vergognarmi di me stesso.  
Qualcuno che mi apprezzava finalmente per quello che ero…  
Qualcuno… con cui finalmente da quel momento mi sarei sentito a _casa._

_And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No, I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete_

Già… e da quel giorno in poi… combattere al loro fianco.  
Per la nostra sopravvivenza… ma anche… per dar torto ai mostri che ci avevano fatto questo.  
Per impedire che facessero lo stesso ad altre persone.  
Per fermare le loro mani sanguinarie in tutto il mondo.  
Per noi stessi prima… ma poi… sempre più… mettendo noi stessi in secondo piano…  
Sacrificandoci per gli altri…  
Resistendo, _resistendo_ sempre…  
Per quanto potesse essere dura…  
Lottando con tutte le nostre forze…  
Per amore dell'umanità… per amore della giustizia…  
Senza mai accettare la sconfitta…  
…per dimostrare quello che eravamo. Quello che _ero_.  
Io non ero il mostro che loro avevano voluto creare…  
Io ero… un _eroe._

_But to look beyond the glory  
Is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

E in quella vita ebbi… _anche_ i bei giocattoli che avevo desiderato da bambino.  
La fama, la bella casa, il denaro che avevo sognato… un posto tutto mio ritagliato nel mondo.  
E così imparai anche che non erano ciò che veramente volevo.  
Che senza i miei amici con cui dividerlo, tutto questo mi sembrava vuoto…  
…che senza di loro, non riuscivo a sentirmi veramente a mio agio con nessuno.  
_Non_ perché eravamo tutti mostri. _Non_ perché dovevamo stare insieme per forza.  
Ma perché loro… erano il completamento di me stesso. Erano… i miei fratelli. Tutti parte di _me_.  
Così capii… che ciò che avevo veramente desiderato era qualcuno da amare.  
Erano _loro_.  
Ed era…

_Like a shooting star  
I will go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms_

Perché ho dovuto aspettare quasi di perdere la vita per rendermene conto?  
Di sfrecciare attraverso un cielo incandescente, portando con me un desiderio formulato per tutti, e un doloroso rimpianto?  
Il rimpianto… di non aver capito _prima_ cosa provavo… di non aver mai potuto _confessarlo_…  
E il morso al cuore di sapere… che _tu_ avresti sofferto per questo. Che tu avresti sofferto per _me_.  
Persi i sensi desiderando per la prima volta… di tornare là dov'era il mio posto.  
E ci tornai…  
Quando mi risvegliai…  
E tu eri là in lacrime stringendomi tra le tue braccia.  
In quel momento tante cose, dentro di me, andarono a posto…  
Non mi sarei più sentito perduto. Non mi sarei più sentito solo.  
Avevo trovato la mia casa.  
La casa che mi accoglie ancora ad ogni mio ritorno…  
Che per quanto possa essere distante non è mai lontana da me…  
La casa dove trovo pace. Dove trovo conforto.  
Che per quanto dolore… per quanto sangue e fango possa tirarmi addosso, sarà sempre là per darmi il benvenuto.  
Per riscaldarmi.  
Per avvolgermi… in eterno…  
…nell'amore del suo abbraccio.

_I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms  
_–Michael Bolton


End file.
